


As Long As I Have You

by minyoonD



Series: Nothing Like Before (A Yoonmin Adventure) [10]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Good Friend, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Rebuilding, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Slow Dancing, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga, they just love each other so much, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonD/pseuds/minyoonD
Summary: Yoongi is moving on, relationships are rebuilt, and Jimin is there for him every step of the way.





	As Long As I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I disappeared for a month, the only excuse I have is that my cat pulled all of the keys off of my keyboard and it took me ages to find a new one but hey, I'm back! Enjoy this sequel to Regretfully, Without Him. ^^ Things are getting better. Maybe somewhere down the line there could be a wedding *shrugs* who knows??

Jimin finds Yoongi sitting at the kitchen table full of sympathy cards and wilted flowers. Yoongi doesn't notice when Jimin walks into the room, he's too busy zoning out and staring off into space as dark purples and pinks settle beneath his eyes and gloss across his lids. He doesn't even notice when Jimin rests his palms on the back of the wooden chair where Yoongi is seated, doesn't even flinch when Jimin gently presses the tip of his chin into the crown of Yoongi's head. Jimin gently tugs on the cord of Yoongi's thin white earbuds and music drones on in the distance, Yoongi doesn't even blink. He's still learning to cope and today has been the hardest day of the bunch. It had been almost a month since his fathers passing and today he was feeling numb, a terrible sadness settled into the back of his mind.

Jimin wrapped his strong arm around Yoongi's frail shoulders and squeezed him tight.

"Love you." He whispered directly into Yoongi's ear.

Yoongi pulled himself out of space and tilted his head to rest on Jimin's upper arm, blinking twice before slowly closing his eyes and letting the first tear fall free. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered again, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the second tear trailing down the others' cheek and into the fold of his nose.

The corners of Yoongi's lips turned downward into a frown and he didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of losing control. He turned slightly in his chair and tugged on the sleeve of Jimin's sweater, beckoning him closer. Jimin pulled on the back of the chair and spun it forward with Yoongi still seated in it. Wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist, he lifted him from the chair onto his feet and Yoongi used Jimin's chest as something to lean on.

Jimin made Yoongi feel safe, he made him feel like no matter how bad things got, if Jimin was there, they would get better.

Yoongi lifted one arm to wrap behind Jimin's neck and then brought his other hand between them, fisting the fabric of Jimin's sweater between his long, thin fingers.

"Love you too." Yoongi whispered, his voice thick with choked back tears.

Jimin smiled a small smile, barely a twist of the lips, because atleast he knew Yoongi was still in there and not too far lost in the mess of his thoughts.

"I know, love."

Jimin pulled the earbuds from Yoongi's phone and let his playlist play freely in the kitchen, melancholy vibes bouncing off of the walls as Yoongi started to relax into Jimin's arms. Jimin gripped his hips gently and began swaying them to the rhythm of the music, turning them around in small, shallow circles in socked feet on the linoleom of the pale kitchen floor as the sun set in the window without regards.

Yoongi's breathing evened out and his arms got heavy around Jimin's neck as his steps became sloppy, causing the two to almost trip over their own feet.

"Tired?" Jimin asked, pulling his head back to look at the other.

"Hmm?" Was all Yoongi could manage, not lifting his head at all.

Jimin breathed a laugh to himself but Yoongi felt it in the rise and fall of his chest and he smiled passed the sadness, Jimin had that affect on him.

He led Yoongi to the living room and sat him on the couch, watching him curl into himself.

"Be right back." He said, placing a kiss on the bare skin of Yoongi's forehead.

When he returned it was with two bowls of cereal, he nudged Yoongi awake and handed him one.

"Eat before you sleep, please?" Jimin pouted with added puppy dog eyes making Yoongi nod and smile at him affectionately, taking the bowl from his hand.

Yoongi lazily spooned the cereal into his mouth, most of the milk dripping back into the bowl each time he guided the spoon to his pursed lips. When he started to drift off again Jimin had found a film to play on the flat screen infront of them and took the half empty bowl from Yoongi's hands, bringing it to the kitchen. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and Yoongi pushed off of his knees to make his way to Jimin, leaning into the space of Jimin's arm and bringing his knees up to his chest before using Jimin's shoulder as a pillow.

"G'night." Yoongi mumbled.

Jimin snuck a small quick kiss to his lips, heating up Yoongi's cheeks like it was the first time as both wore content, closed mouth smiles. Jimin nuzzled closer and positioned himself high enough that he could rest his head on top of Yoongi's.

"Sweet dreams."

When Jimin woke the next morning it was from Yoongi patting on his chest as he lay on the chesterfield with Yoongi half on top of him. Jimin stretched his arms out and grunted in the proccess.

"Morning, smiley." he laughed and Yoongi kissed his lips once and then again.

"What's the occassion?" Jimin asked happy but still confused.

"Let's go to Mom's, I already called." Yoongi asked with hope in his eyes like that of a child and Jimin felt as if he had fallen in love with the other all over again.

"Shower first?"

"Already did!" Yoongi said propping himself up on his hand, laid against Jimin's chest and looking up at him.

"I'll be fast."

Jimin sat up, pushing Yoongi off of him but then grabbing his forearm to pull him close for a kiss right after. Today Yoongi was the same as he used to be, changed a little but in a good way, Jimin thought to himself.

When he finished showering he was greeted with Yoongi standing next to the front door, shoes and jacket already on, twidling his thumbs. Jimin smiled wide, full of teeth, and walked towards his boyfriend, towel wrapped around his waist securely. He cupped Yoongi's face slightly and kissed him slow and sweet as Yoongi threaded his fingers in Jimin's tangled and wet, pink hair. Jimin broke the kiss what felt like too soon and padded his still damp feet down the hallway and into their bedroom where he got dressed at top speed and came back out ready to go.

They stepped outside, locking the door behind them and jogging down the front steps towards the small 'A' to 'B' car in the driveway and stepped inside simultaneously. Jimin turned the keys and it sprang to life, buckling his seat belt and glancing over to make sure Yoongi was doing the same. Yoongi turned the knob on the radio louder and flipped through the stations before finding a song he liked. It started off more as pop but drifted into rap and Yoongi never missed a beat, arms hovered infront of him,lapping over one another and nodding his head like a small dance in their limited space and Jimin wore a smile the entire time, even as they pulled into Yoongi's mother's drive way.

Jimin thumbed for the spare key on the keyring but before he could find it the door was unlocked and Yoongi's mother was pulling them inside, squishing her hands and either side of Yoongi's face and kissing his cheeks. Yoongi glanced over at Jimin passed his squished up cheeks with the most dissatisfied look on his face that Jimin couldn't help but laugh and Yoongi's mother didn't fail to notice. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at Jimin before jumping forward and repeating the proccess, Jimin's cheeks were so squished up he could barely see the woman infront of him planting half a dozen kisses on his cheek. When she stepped back and he regained vision he looked over at Yoongi who was biting hard on his bottom lip to stiffle a laugh.

Things went as usual, Yoongi and Jimin standing at the sink with their sleeves rolled up, scrubbing and rinsing plates from dinner as his mother picked out yet another film for them to watch as the two snuck secret kisses in the kitchen like they were fifteen. They couldn't ask for better days off together. They felt warm and fuzzy, a vacation from everything bad in the world. That is, until Yoongi's mother pulls out old photo albums littered with a multitude of baby photos, half of them being Yoongi naked in the tub or having his face full of food. Jimin couldn't help but laugh every time she flipped passed photos of prepubescent Yoongi rolling his eyes with a frown on his face paired with his natural pout. Yoongi whined for his mother to put the albums away and do something less embarassing, often earning him a pinch on each cheek from the two people sitting on either side of him which he returned with a harsh roll of his eyes. 

When Jimin and Yoongi got home that night they crawled in bed and slept facing one another, holding on to eachother tighter than ever.

"Today was a good day." Yoongi thought out loud, so quiet it was almost inaudible had he not been breathing so close to Jimin's face.

"Tomorrow will be too." Jimin reassured, placing his forehead against Yoongi's.

"And every day after that, as long as I'm with you."

Jimin rubbed circles on Yoongi's back until he fell asleep, no happier place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading <3 and for the the few of you that have been keeping up with the series, I'm sorry for disappearing


End file.
